I Promised I'd Protect Her
by LD-Blue
Summary: Natsu promised to protect her, even if it cost his own life. (NaLu one-shot)


**I Promised I'd Protect Her**

_This is my first Fairy Tail (One-shot) FanFic, with a small dose of NaLu. Just as a precaution you might wanna get your box of tissues, 'cos even I could feel my heart throb in a sad way. Even so, I hope you enioy! _

_~ LD Blue-chan_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - if I did, NaLu would of already of happened._

* * *

I loved the way her golden hair framed her pretty face like a halo thing..or whatever they're called. The way her warm, chocolate brown eyes lit up when she laughed..and such a nice laugh too, it was like a fairy singing or something. Not that I've ever seen a fairy before. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm in love with Lucy Heartfilia. Happy, my Exceed, once told me to get a grip and confront her about my feelings. Yet, I was scared it would ruin our friendship, if she didn't love me back. So instead, I made it my life promise to protect her, no matter what.  
I blinked at her, as she came dashing across the guild hall waving a leaflet in the air..no a job application. Ah..she was probably low on rent money again. She grinned that bright grin that made me feel all warm inside like the time Igneel dropped me into that lava. "Hey Natsu!" she said, "Let's go on a job! Gray and Erza are waiting for us. You too Happy."  
She dragged me out of the guild, and I inspected the leaflet. Maybe I should of told her about the very, very small fineprint at the bottom. But she was in such a good mood, I didn't want to cast her down, so I let her drag me all they way to the train station. Wait..the _train _station. Oh dear Mavis, no!

Lucy made me rest my head on her soft lap, her vanilla and strawberry scent tickling my nose. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep and I felt her fingers tangle through my _salmon _(NOT pink, damn that Gray) hair. It felt nice. Eventually, sleep pulled me into its arms.

* * *

I nearly shivered at the touch of Lucy's gentle fingers brush against the dip of my shoulder and down my chest, stopping at my torso. I winced, as she pulled the bandages tighter. She wouldn't look me in the eye and kept her head low, working on my injuries. As we had walked through the Soulless Forest we were attacked by this, this toad thing. An Albertore if I remember correctly. My dear Lucy had tripped when we were running and the thing was about to crush her, so I pushed her to the side and took the crunch myself, fracturing a few ribs. So as Erza and Gray chased the Albertore down, Lucy tended to me. She stopped and looked up a me. "Why did you do it, Natsu? Why did you push me out of the way?" I looked at her, and blinked what people called my onyx eyes and gave her my signature grin. "I couldn't let anything hurt you Luce." My grin brightened when I saw a pink blush dust her cheeks, and there and then I knew I'd tell her about my feelings. She finished up tying the bandages and stood up quickly, stuttering something about going to look for the monster. As I watched her vanish through the forest trees, feeling quite pleased with myself. I got her to blush!

* * *

The cavern was cold and dark, our footsteps echoing off the hard, stone floor. I had shown them the fineprint but they were all still eager to go on and complete the mission. I was proud of my team. As Gray and Erza carried on walking ahead, I heard Lucy whimper slightly, when she heard a groan..or was it a roar? I took her hand and squeezed it gently, looking deep into her eyes. "Don't worry Luce! I'll always be here for you." She gave me that warming smile, and I heard her say thanks. I released her hand and kept on walking, thinking about the warmth that the contact with her gave me. Love is certainly strange.

* * *

I let out a growl, staring at the creature before me. The creature that we were warned about in the fineprint..the one and only Ultima. A savage beast which looked cross demon and dragon. It's 'scales' were armored of metal and its red eyes glowed at me. This thing..was unbeatable. I looked around the cave at my comrades: Erza - her special Titania armor lay in scattered pieces around her; Gray - his magic had been absorbed by the beast and was too weak to carry on and Happy - he was knocked out cold from being thrown across the wall like a child's doll. My eyes scanned the darkness but could not find Lucy..maybe she had ran. That was good. At least she would be safe. I pressed my belly against the cave floor and glared at the demonic beast that stood before me, as it gathered an energy ball..aiming it straight for me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain..but it never came. Instead, I heard a scream: "NATSU!"

* * *

The Ultima had disappeared and I looked at Lucy's crumpled body on the floor. She had taken the shot for me. I felt tears streak down my grimy face, and I pulled her onto my lap, cradling her head. "No, no, no, no Lucy! You can't die on me! You just can't.." I choked out, my body shaking with pure fear at the thought of Lucy dying. I gripped her hand tightly, staring at her watering eyes. "Why did you do it Luce? Why!?"  
She gave me that smile again, except from it was weaker than previous times. "Because..because...I love you Natsu Dragneel." And with that, I watched as she closed her eyes, and I felt her body become limp, the hand I was holding slipping from my tight grasp. Lucy Heartfilia had died in my arms. I ignored the screams and shouts from Erza and Gray and they regained consciousness and saw Lucy in my embrace, as my body shook with rage, guilt and sorrow. I didn't even notice Happy waking up, his big eyes leaking tears as he saw Lucy's limp body, and he began wailing "LUSHEEEEEE!" All I could think about was Lucy. MY Lucy. At least she was the brightest star in the sky now. No..I didn't want that. I wanted her to be alive and right by my side.

What was worse was that I never got to tell her I loved her back.

What was even worse than that I never fulfilled my life promise.

I promised that I'd protect her...and I couldn't.

I'm so, so, so sorry Lucy.


End file.
